Tethers have been used for lifting outdoor equipment to an elevated position so as to facilitate the safety and security of a person ascending to an elevated platform. This enables an individual to secure themselves in an observation platform and then lift outdoor equipment to their station whether it be camera apparatus or hunting equipment. Rope is commonly used for this purpose and is used to wrap around an eyelet or other lifting hook on a device where it is knotted and the device allowed to be lifted to the elevated position. One of the problems with such an arrangement is that it requires a knot to secure the device. In practice, this may be more or less difficult to undo once the equipment is in the elevated position.
This has been solved in some ways by having a releasable hook so that the end of the device with the hook is extended through a lifting eye or crook of an apparatus or equipment and then hooked back onto the rope to place it in readiness for lifting. Again, this has limitations since the hook places a limitation on the minimum size of the loop and can be difficult to engage and disengage, especially in the dark or with gloved hands.
Another use for tethers of this is to lift equipment to an elevated position by a home owner or workman performing work on an elevated structure such as painting, cleaning gutters, repairing portions of a building. It is advantageous for safety reasons to ascend to the elevated position and then once in place lift the tools or receptacle to the elevated position. With both applications, the existing hook leaves much to be desired for safe and effective tethering of the object to be lifted.